


Kurt Grimes

by 616_Scarlett_Angel_616



Category: Glee, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Aaron and Rick are BFFS, Abraham Ford Lives, Abraham is Awsome, Adorable Judith Grimes, BAMF Carl Grimes, BAMF Santana Lopez, Beth Greene Lives, Daryl Dixon & Carol Peletier Friendship, Daryl Dixon & Judith Grimes Bonding, Daryl is a Softie, Doofus Rick Being Sweet, F/F, F/M, Glenn Rhee Lives, Gregory is an ass, Jerry is Best Friends with everyone, Kurt and Carl Bonding, Kurt and Santana are BFFs, Kurt is Rick's Oldest Son, M/M, No Negan, Past Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Past Character Death, Past Lori Grimes/Rick Grimes, Pregnant Maggie Greene, Rick in Love, Rick is a Good Dad, Shiva and Daryl are BFFs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8876605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/616_Scarlett_Angel_616/pseuds/616_Scarlett_Angel_616
Summary: "I have to go to Atlanta. That's where my dad and brother are." Kurt explained turing to Blaine, Rachel, Sam and Santana who were looking up at him. Blaine frowned, "Kurt, your family is in Ohio."Kurt glared at him, "Shut up. My real dad and my little brother are in Atlanta, I'm going to Atlanta, you guys can join me if you want.---------------------------------"Dad?"Rick turned round, and his eyes went wide. "Kurt?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> A Walking Dead AU where Kurt Hummel from glee is Rick Grimes oldest son

**Kurt Grimes Bio**

**Full Name:** Kurt Elijah Grimes

 **Age:** 19

**Family:**

  * Rick Grimes (Father)
  * Carl Grimes (Younger Half-brother) 
  * Judith Grimes (Younger Half-Sister) 
  * Lori Grimes (Step-Mother; deceased) 
  * Elizabeth Hummel (Mother; deceased)
  * Burt Hummel (Step-Father) 



**Sexuality:** Gay

**Relationships:**

  * Sam Evans (Boyfriend; in love with)
  * Blaine Anderson (Ex-Boyfriend)



**Occupation:**

  * Supply Runner for Alexandria
  * Former College Student



**Backstory:**

Kurt is Carl and Judith's older half-brother, and he is Rick and Elizabeth Hummel's son.

Rick and Elizabeth had a one night stand when they were 19, and Elizabeth then found out she was pregnant. She went to tell Rick but found out he had been engaged to Lori since they graduated high school, and he told her that it was just a fling, but hoped that he would get to see his future son or daughter.

Heartbroken that he was seeing another woman, she went to her friend's house, Burt. He was super supportive of her and along with her parents helped raise the baby, but she did let Rick see his Son, who she named Kurt Elijah Hummel. 

When he was growing up Kurt adored his mother, he thought that Burt was pretty cool for a step-dad. He did get to his father on a regular basis, and got to play with his little cousin, Carl.

Sadly when Kurt was eight years old, Elizabeth died in a car accident.

At first Kurt, was originally going to be taken to Rick, as he was his rightful father. But, Lori, Rick's wife didn't want to have Kurt living with them as he was a constant reminder to her of Rick's betrayal. 

So, in that case, Burt was assigned as Kurt's gaudian and caretaker. Although high school, Kurt called and texted his father and his half-brother, telling them how life was in Ohio.

When Kurt realised he was Gay, he sat down with his phone and talked to his dad and him he was Gay. Rick was okay with it, but sadly, Lori overhead them talking about it and didn't want Kurt coming to their house ever again, she didn't want Kurt to spread his 'gayness' to her son. 

But, Kurt and Rick still managed to keep in contact as often as they could. 

Now that the end of the world has happened Kurt is trapped in New York City with Santana, Rachel, Sam and Blaine. 

He is determined to find his family and be reunited once more. 


End file.
